Talk:Ship Strategies/@comment-108.51.157.153-20181030212758/@comment-72.83.66.53-20200106000124
you just lack skill and maybe experience. it should be much easier the more you play. pike beam is amazing, and can i point out that the two ions can take down infinite shields? trick is you gotta alternate the shots. You can fire off the pike beam and cripple their entire ship in the time it takes the zoltan shield to falter. while the room layout could use some work, it still gives you outstanding weapons at the cost of 100 scrap for shields zoltan c is pretty simple. the beam drone does loads of damage, and while the charge ion cannot keep the shields down forever, in 30 seconds it can easily finish off a ship. engi b is a little hard, but with you drones you can get a lot of free scrab to buy weapons and upgrades. you can sell all 3 drones and the augment and buy some serious firepower. since they also give you a free drone system, you can sell pretty much everything and just buy a combat 1. it can break through early shields and get in damage. maybe im exagerating, and while it still is one of the hardest ships, it is perfectly able to beat the flagship. with an extra scrap boost, getting two laters of shield can let you chip away at their ship with your weapons. additionally, if you can grab another ion, you should be able to take down shields with no further problems. the lack of sensors can also take some getting used to, but your drones know exactly what to do and where to go. venting the ship can help your drones deal with fires and boarders, and since your repair dudes are immune to fire and low oxygen, they can saunter right in and fix a breach while your anti boarder drone or a crewmember distracts it, making the fight a lot safer. while real crew is a much better alternative, these drones can carry you to the first good stores and supply you with a scrap boost to make life much easier on to engi c! pretty good starting 1 power weapon, pretty good layout. there are a lot of rooms, if you get boarded you can stick an engi into doors and easily suffocate them if they teleport into the top bit. the pilot seat is pretty isolated, so the lanius there should be able to pilot without any distractions. while the weaons cant hold down the shields ike engi a, can (ion blast 2 can keep shields down forever it has ability to damage without being totally reliant on drone parts. you need to be careful with your drone count with beam and hacking taking up two per fight. dont use both unless your in a pinch, use one or the other. you can save the beam by cutting power to the drone so it stops drifting 80-90% of the way to take a shot, fire the lasers, cut a hole, and fire. this is how you get around the small beam fire window. Free scrap in the augmentations if you need it.